(a) Field The present application relates to a 3D image display device.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Recently, as a display device technique has been developed, a display device capable of displaying a 3-dimensional (3D) image has attracted attention, and various 3D image displaying methods have been researched.
In general, in a 3D image display technology, stereoscopic perception of an object is represented by using binocular parallax as the largest factor for recognizing stereoscopic perception at a near distance. That is, when different 2D images are reflected in a left eye and a right eye, respectively, and the image reflected in the left eye (hereinafter referred to as a “left eye image”) and the image reflected in the right eye (hereinafter referred to as a “right eye image”) are transferred to a brain, the left eye image and the right eye image are combined in the brain to be recognized as the 3D image having depth perception or stereoscopic perception.
The 3D image display device capable of displaying the 3D image uses the binocular parallax, and includes a stereoscopic type of 3D image display device using glasses such as shutter glasses, polarized glasses, or the like, and an autostereoscopic type of 3D image display device in which an optical system such as a lenticular lens, a parallax barrier, or the like is disposed in a display device without using glasses.
As the autostereoscopic type, the display device using the lenticular lens, which has been most frequently used and developed in recent years, realizes a 3D image by dividing the 3D image into several viewpoints with the lenticular lens and displaying it.
In such a 3D image display device using the lenticular lens, color filters and black matrixes between the color filters are recognized as spots due to non-uniform luminance. Since the black matrixes are repeatedly formed, a moiré phenomenon is generated in the 3D display device, and the moiré phenomenon deteriorates the image quality.
An attempt was made to employ a lens-inclining structure to remove the moiré phenomenon. If the lens-inclining structure is employed, the material cost is increased, the process becomes difficult, and a diffraction efficiency asymmetry phenomenon is generated in left and right lenses.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.